Bang Bang
by Lady of the Outlaws
Summary: Robin wakes up one morning to find Marian gone and all that she left was a note, no goodbye or warning. Just a note. To the song Bang Bang He shot me down [twopart]
1. She Shot Me Down

Robin wakes up one morning to find Marian gone and all that she left was a note, no goodbye or warning. Just a note.

To the song "Bang Bang" by Nancy Sinatra from "Kill Bill"

I've edited it slightly by instead of _he _its _she. _

Unfortunately I do not own Marian and Robin o any other character apart from Catelyn and Lara. But in a way they are all mine because I have given them personalities ect. Anyway, the plot is mine.

Don't forget to read the prologue after which is set just before Robin wakes.

_-------------------------------_

_I was five and she was six _

_We rode on horses made of sticks._

_I wore black and she wore white,_

_She would always win the fight._

I woke from a dream, I had been dreaming that I was a young boy again. And myself, Marian and the others where running around Sherwood in our young adventures.

I stretched my arm across to where Marian was sleeping, but she wasn't there. Sitting up, alert I looking around. She was no where to be seen.

_Bang bang, she shot me down__  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

_She's probably outside _I reasoned but still I stood up, something was wrong. Then I saw it, all her thing where gone.. Her spare cloak, her bow and arrow. Even her sword. She was gone. My heart wrenched looked around in alarm and fear, that was when something caught my eye. On the rough wooden I had made earlier that summer lay a piece of parchment. A note.

Slowly I picked it up and read it;

_**Dearest Robin,**_

_**I'm so sorry**_

That was when a solitary tear trickled down my cheek, I knew already what had happened. She had left me, my Marian whom I had loved all my life had gone.

Even when we where good friends, as children we where close but as we grew our feelings changed for each other. I knew I loved her.

_Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called her mine  
She would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play? _

Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down"

I sat down on the bed we shared, my hand was shaking and my heart was twisting, screaming inside me **_"How could she have done that?" _**

_Music played, and people sang  
Just for us, the church bells rang._

We'd been together for years, I'd loved her all my life. We had married when we where nineteen surrounded by friends and the forest folk, John gave her away, Will was best man and Lara was the bridesmaid. Allan sang and Friar Tuck married us. It had been the happiest day of my life.

_**I have to go, I'm sorry but I love you, there's nothing I can do. Its for our own good, we couldn't be. I can't tell you what would happen if I stay but maybe its better this way. **_

_**Look after Catelyn for me. Tell her I love her.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Marian**_

I put the letter down next to me and let the tears flow free, my one true love had left me. She no longer loved me, maybe she never did.

_Now she's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
She didn't even say goodbye  
She didn't take the time to lie._

I wept alone in our little home, Catelyn turned in her crib but did not wake. I reached out for the letter one more time but instead I felt something cold and hard. I looked down and saw Marian's necklace with her mother's ring looped onto it. I took it into my hand, it was smooth from the years Marian had spent rubbing its sides in worry or frustration. A small sad smile touched my lips, maybe she still loved me, me and our child Catelyn. Maybe she left to protect us, _Maybe...maybe not._

_Bang bang, she shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down..._


	2. Prologue

Prologue-

This is set just before Robin woke. If you have hear the music; "The Grand Duel (Parte Prima) by Luis Bacalov featured in Kill Bill soundtrack 1 song 3 then imagine that music to this prologue.

Prologue-

Robin stirred and I froze, slowly and carefully I turned round. I sighed quietly with relief. He was still asleep, I made to turn back but I could not tear my eyes away from him. I gazed at the raven hair that covered his eyes slightly, the eyes underneath them would be as black as coal. The man I'd curl up to on cold winter nights, the very same man I was now leaving.

It hurt me more than anything, but if I did not go then _they _would fine him. _They _meaning the Sheriff, Guy Of Gisbourne and my own father. Robin could never know, he could never know how I'd betrayed him. How for months I'd been giving information to the enemies of the outlaws, to those that would kill them.

Even now I am ashamed of what I did, even if I did stop when I realized that the outlaws where not cut-throats and thieves and murderers. Well, not most of them anyway. And yet I still carried on, giving over secrets to _them._

Until that night, that beautiful starry night when Robin had first kissed me. From that moment onwards I knew I was in love, it was no longer pretend, it was real. But because I stopped giving information the Sheriff and the _others they _came harder on the outlaws. Pushing them further and further into the forest. But still I stayed with Robin, and then our beautiful child was born; Catelyn. I was bound to Sherwood.

But then I heard that fateful news, I had gone to the Talking Goose Tavern to tell my brother why no one had heard from me in a year and that I would not carry on relaying secrets and information. As I turned to leave he had told me that they would find me, and whoever was with me would die.

I did not believe them but within a few days I was having terrible dreams, they where chasing me. First I thought nothing of them but then I had a dream of the village near us being attacked by the Sheriffs men and being burned. The next day we got the news, it was true. And then, finally I heard that the Guy of Gisbourne had taken in a witch. A witch who could find any person as long as she had someone of their blood to help. They had my family, my kin, my blood.

I knew I had to go, there and then. If I didn't everyone would die, included my dear Robin and my darling Catelyn.

At that moment Catelyn let out a small squeak and I rushed over to her, gently I picked her up in my arms and started to sing softly. When she was finally lulled into sleep I kissed her on the forehead and settled her back in to the crib.

"Goodbye my darling, remember me."

Then I put the note on the stool, blew Robin a kiss and left. He would never know, he would think I had left them and he would not follow. He would live.


End file.
